


Familiar Ground

by trufield



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fix-It, bookhouse reunion, post TPTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: its-never-over's WONDERFULXSTRANGE prompt: Cooper meeting the bookhouse boys again after the 25 year gap.After the showdown with BOB, Cooper decides to stay awhile.





	Familiar Ground

**Author's Note:**

> No angst was specifically requested - a little tricky given the circumstances, but I tried my best!

Cooper wasn't sure what to do with BOB seemingly vanquished. Wait to make their move on the bigger evil he supposed, although after all of his experiences perhaps man wasn't meant to meddle with greater forces. Their current victory suggested otherwise. 

He felt empty, as if a storm had blown through and he was left gazing at the destruction it had wrought. He hadn't been here - or anywhere - for _25 years_. It seemed absurd after all of this to consider his own life. Did he have one anymore? Was there anything to go back to?

He decided he would find out. As he was already in Twin Peaks it was a good place to start - the fresh friendships he had been in the process of forming before he left. He recalled Harry honouring him with membership to the Bookhouse Boys. A Bookhouse Boy was in it for life, right? It shouldn't matter how much time had passed. 

He ran the tip of his index finger down his temple when he saw Hawk, alone out front of the station. The gesture was repeated back to him. 

“I don't suppose there's a meeting tonight?” Coop asked with a smile. “Purely social interest, I can assure you.”

Hawk nodded thoughtfully. “I think it'd do you some good to get some grounding.”

“Precisely. If you'll have me.”

Hawk put a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Of course. The door was always open, you just had to get there. Although, if you're still around, it'd be better to meet in a few days time.”

There was no explanation offered but Cooper didn't question it. He gave Hawk a thumbs-up. 

“Let me know. I'll be there.”

\-----

A few days became a couple of weeks. Hawk called to assure him that he would be contacted and that was all Coop heard from him until the call came. During that time he took a trip around the little town, recalling all of the things that had entranced him - the firs, the pie, snowshoe rabbits - but it had felt empty without the camaraderie he had experienced before. 

He returned to the Bureau with his colleagues and tried to reconnect there. It was a little difficult but then Hawk’s call came and he welcomed the clear, fir scented air of Twin Peaks once again. He drove directly to the Bookhouse. The night was clear, the moon bright, and he enjoyed the quiet journey to his destination. 

Cooper had forgotten who all the members were (although he hadn't realised he had forgotten them). He was reminded on entry. Joey Paulson and Cappy, older but still recognisable, and those he did remember: Andy and Hawk. 

“Agent Cooper!” Andy greeted with a familiar smile. 

“Hello Andy! Is that…” he squinted at the man sitting with Joey and Cappy, “James Hurley?”

“You've got a good memory and a good eye,” Hawk confirmed. 

Coop smiled to himself but it still didn't feel right. People were missing. 

“‘Scuse my lateness.”

Cooper looked to the door to see Ed entering. Big Ed. Of course. 

“Don't give us any excuses Ed. About your truck or the shop or the traffic,” Joey winked. 

“Alright, alright. So I got held up with Norma. I ain't sorry about it.”

He greeted Coop warmly with a firm pat on the back. 

“Norma?” Cooper enquired. 

“We don't want the details Agent Cooper!” Came the cry from the table. 

“Oh sure,” Ed replied, waving dismissively towards the others, “Norma and I are… Official I guess.”

“About damn time!” Cappy chimed in. 

“Oh Ed, that's wonderful news. I'm so glad.”

Ed got him a beer and they all sat down. Ordinary folk (yet extraordinary people) discussing their day-to-day lives was exactly what he needed. 

But… was no one else going to arrive?

“Is this a tailored reunion or do you not have any new members?”

“Things are different now. People are different. The kids out there wouldn't want to be part of this,” Hawk said solemnly. 

“We can always add someone else,” Andy joined in with some excitement. “What about the British guy?”

“Hm, that's not a bad idea Andy.”

“What British guy?” Ed frowned. 

“Freddie Sykes,” James said. “What other British guy?”

“Hm, true,” Ed nodded. “Wait… who?”

James sighed and was about to respond but silence descended as the door opened again. A nervous tension filled the room. Two behatted men stepped inside. 

“Harry!”

Harry's head quickly turned to look at him. His smile was tight but his eyes were filled with relief. 

“Coop.”

There was a hesitation and fragility to him - he would not welcome Cooper with open arms, even if he might want to. Coop realised what a mess he had left him in all those years ago. On top of that he was slimmer with an air of exhaustion. Cooper knew this was not just the effect of aging. 

“We've not been properly introduced,” Harry's companion said, extending his hand to him. “Frank Truman.”

They had met before when Cooper first returned to the station. He was the sheriff. Coop had assumed he was Harry's brother. 

“Dale Cooper. A pleasure,” Cooper said, accepting his hand in a firm shake. “A fortunate town to have two Trumans looking out for it.”

Ed offered his seat to Harry - the closest to where Harry was standing - and Harry murmured his thanks. He sat down with a sigh. No alcohol was offered to him. 

“Now everyone's here…” Hawk began before wandering off and returning with familiar pink boxes. “Refreshments.”

The donuts were revealed when the boxes were set on the table. 

“Couldn't risk putting them out before everyone turned up, huh?” James said with a smile. 

“I don't think anyone is stupid enough to feel the wrath of a Truman denied donuts,” Ed joked, nudging Frank. 

“I'll get the coffee,” Frank said, ignoring the jibe. 

Cooper looked to Harry again to find him looking right back, studying him. Before Coop could speak someone else arrived. 

“I made it! All wrapped up at the station- hey! Leave some donuts for me!”

“Bobby Briggs!”

“The one and only,” Bobby smiled. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as he joined them. “Need anything boss?” He said softly. 

Harry politely declined. 

Of course. Bobby was a deputy, it made sense he was a Bookhouse Boy too. It looked like he had grown into a fine man and Cooper was happy for him. To see him here, calm and polite - opposite James Hurley no less - was pretty special. He seemed to care for Harry a great deal, Coop imagined Harry would've employed him when he was sheriff. Harry wasn't ‘boss’ of anything anymore, that much was clear, but it was affectionate and inclusive yet still differentiating him from his brother (who would now be ‘Sheriff Truman’). Did Harry become a mentor in the absence of Bobby’s father?

“Oh yeah, there's Bobby of course,” Joey said. 

“Are you saying you forgot about me?!”

“Of course not,” Ed assured him. “You're just part of the furniture, that's all.”

“Great. Thanks,” Bobby rolled his eyes and snatched up a donut. He looked to Cooper again. “I don't think it's fair you don't have _one_ grey hair and your head. Are you sure it's natural?”

“Well… It's not dyed but I suppose it might not be ‘natural’ to have hair like this.”

“I can't believe this guy. A generation above me and yet I'm the one with the hair of an old man.”

“Deputy Briggs. Make yourself useful. Bring this coffee through,” Frank said as he entered with a mug and a pot of coffee. 

Bobby made an exaggerated sigh. 

“Yes Sir,” he gave a mock salute and departed. 

Frank handed the mug (already filled) to Harry. 

“Thank you,” Harry murmured.

Bobby returned with a tray carrying a second pot of coffee and mugs enough for everyone. 

“You ever thought about going into waitressing?” Cappy said.

“Please don't imagine me in a diner dress.”

“Well I didn't want to but now you've said it it's burnt into my brain.”

Once everyone was sat and eating, Hawk leaned in to murmur that it was probably best not to ask about Shelly. Bobby had been with her for a while, they even had a child together, but, as they all knew, things don't always turn out how you hoped. Cooper was glad for the warning. 

Ed informed him that Toad was still around but wouldn't be with them tonight. He wasn't as mobile as he used to be. 

It seemed someone had initiated a game of darts and it was a good opportunity to try and speak to Harry while everyone else was up and moving around. He was still sitting, a fresh mug of coffee cradled in both hands and a half eaten donut in front of him. Coop frowned at it. 

“Harry?” He said gently. 

“Hm?” Harry looked up from the depths of his drink. Cooper risked putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“It's good to see you again.”

“Yeah…” Then Harry smiled, easier than before. “It really is.”

The passage of time had been different for Cooper, the same amount of time had passed but it didn't feel like he had been gone _that_ long. For everyone else in the Bookhouse a lifetime had passed. Some had led full lives - such as Bobby - resulting in a heartening development Cooper couldn't have expected. Others, like Harry, didn't seem to have the same kind of positive progression. 

“It really is a blessing to smell the firs again,” Coop ventured with a smile - not bringing up the past or enquiring about Harry's life since. Safe. 

“Well,” Harry said as he stood. “How about we step outside then?”

Cooper followed him out and Harry looked up. 

“It sure is clear tonight.”

They stood for a while just listening to the whispering of the trees and then Harry turned to him.

“... It's good to have you back.”

Cooper beamed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. The proof that he was really there made Harry smile back. 

“And I don't intend on disappearing again.”


End file.
